Reunited
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra deals with murder, but this time she calls in the calvary. Derek Morgan answers her call, and then she gets another suprise from her friends at the Mariner Bay depo, their coming to help with a monster problem, some interesting things happen!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do this for pure pleasure. *Warning: could get a little hairy and you might have to read again to get it. :)

Rated PG 13 to Mature: Some extra violence for those who like it. Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee is my character. Read Silver Zeo First! I do not own Power Rangers Saban, Toei and Disney do.

Reunited:

Angel Grove, CA:

There was a time for fear and a time for flight. Usually, there was always a choice, but not this time. There were bodies the next morning, and Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee was called out. Murder didn't happen very often in the city of Angel Grove, California. But for a seasoned pro even Sarra was having a hard time figuring out how this was even achieved let alone in the middle of the night, with nothing but a full moon for light.

Sarra sighed as she ran her fingers through her red brown hair and grimaced as she phoned Chief Ron Oliver, Tommy's step-father. "Sir...we have a problem...I need some expert advice, and I have to call the Feebs in. I know you hate that, but there is a team...out in Virginia that I trust. Please sir. I'm swimming with figuring out what's the what. We've had twelve bodies like this and this is nothing I've ever seen before, and I am frustrated as all get out." She sighed. "They'll keep me in the loop." "Aye Sir. Yes Sir. I'll call them now Sir. Thank you." She said with a sigh.

Sarra grimaced as she leaned against her truck and called SSA Hotchner. "Sir. Its good to hear your voice. I need your help and the team's. I need you to get to Angel Grove ASAP. Serial. We only get murder cases once in six years Hotch. Please. I'm outta my depth." "Probably will need Garcia too, if I know the team. Please Sir, Hurry." She then sent him a photo of the crimescene.

Aaron Hotchner cursed. "We'll be out there soon. No worries, Sarra." He finished. She smiled as she heard that.

"Thank you Hotch. See you when you get here." Sarra said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in a fluid motion. Then she smiled as she had the Medical Examiner come to her.

"Irene...we'll have Feebs come in from Virgina I...I fewf." She blew out a big deep breath.

Irene Tocker smiled. "It's alright, I'll have everything ready for them." She said. She looked over at the bodies.

Sarra smiled when she finished covering the crimescene. Tape and anything that was linked was covered. She sighed as she bagged and tagged seven samples of hair. She smiled. Then she closed her eyes and felt someone behind her.

"Geez! Give a body a warning next time Harry!" Detective Harry Kenta stared at her and smiled.

"Sorry babe." She rolled her eyes.

"Harry..." He helped her up and she nearly sagged. "Tired. Need to sleep. Alone..." She stressed at Harry's wandering eyes and low chuckle. She hit his shoulder.

"Ow." He said. She smiled.

She grinned then chuckled. "Thanks." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sarra?" He asked. She smiled.

"I've got the Feebs I trust from Virginia coming in. I need a hotel set for them." She said.

Harry nodded. "Go, I'll make sure stuff here is in the right places for them when they come."

She smiled. "Thanks Harry." She sighed, and phoned the local hotel, a giant Raddison.

"I need seven rooms ready for guests. It'll be paid for by myself, Lieutenant Torrens-Lee. Big wigs that need no fuss. Underwraps and keep the media away if you can possibly do that." She gave her credit card number.

"Yes Ma'am." The young assistant said. Then she shut her Blackberry on vibrate.

The team, meanwhile, got ready to go to Angel Grove. SSA Dr. Spencer Reid looked over at SSA Derek Morgan who seemed happy they were going. "What is it Morgan?" He asked.

Derek looked at the 'kid' genius. "An old friend, one I haven't seen in a long time lives there. She's the investigating officer of this case too." "We go back a fair ways, back when I lived in Chicago, growing up." He said.

Spencer smiled. "I see." Garcia seemed pleased too.

"Garcia, what's got you all happy?" Derek asked.

"This is the birth place of the super hero team the Power Rangers." "Its going to be an interesting experience." "Monsters still attack the area too, so we have to watch for the Monster Alerts." She said with glee in her eyes.

Morgan rolled his black brown eyes. "Baby Girl, you scare me sometimes."

She chuckled. "Sorry, I've watched over the upbuild of this team for a long time. There is still one active Zeo Ranger, and that is the Silver Zeo Ranger and she lives, apparently, in Angel Grove." "And she kicks ass." Morgan chuckled and shook his head.

She smiled and sat down in the airplane. "God I never want to leave this plane ever again. I want to come next three trips..." She sighed. Derek chuckled as he shook his head. Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jerome rolled her eyes as she sat down and Emily Prentiss smiled.

Angel Grove, CA:

Sarra warned Tommy that there would be Feebs coming in. Even though he was in Reefside and there was not much he could do to help, he still kept tabs on her when she was working. "They'll figure me out, O, they are Profilers after all." She muttered.

"Then tell them the truth dear. If you want I will come too?" She shook her head.

"If I can save ya grief, I will dear one." "I care about you and I don't want you to deal with what I have to deal with." "You stay in Reefside, and hang out. I've got home covered. No problems." She said.

He sighed. "Alright, dear." "If you need me..."

She laughed. "Ya'll be the first to know." She said. Sarra smiled as she put down the phone. Then she smiled as she looked up and saw the Chief, Ron Oliver, come to her.

"Sir." She said with a smile.

"Was that my son on the phone?" He asked.

She nodded. "I've got to clear the air with these Profilers first, I'll do that at my home so the department doesn't have to cope with the fallout that it may cause."

Ron Oliver blinked. "If that's the way you want it...?" She nodded.

"Yes Sir." She admired the Chief, both in dealing with Tommy and her and the Power Ranger factor, as Tommy called it and the fact that he dealt with a lot on his plate and never looked rocked.

"Sir...Ma'am, they are here." Sarra nodded.

She went out to meet with them. "Hello everyone. I am Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." "Nice to meet you all."

Derek coughed. She smiled. "Derek." "Good to see you again." She said. "If you would all follow me, I'll take you to my house there is several things we need to clear up before we start this all." They nodded.

They got in their appropriate SUV's and she in her red and silver truck, and she drove to her rather beautiful home with lots of rooms and good yard size.

Derek whistled. "She must've landed this well with some help of the real estate market." "She doesn't make much, except with her salary and her pro rates that she gives the other state federals for renting her out, so to speak." Sarra got out of her truck, and the others came out of the SUV's. Sarra smiled as she got her house key from her set of keys. "Home sweet home." She murmured as she looked at the dark brick and grinned. "Come on, the house won't bite, neither will I..." Derek chuckled.

"Much." Sarra hit his arm with her good one. She went through to her offices.

"Make yourselves comfortable, this will take a while in explainin'." She said as she motioned to the red and black and grey couches. "I'm doing this now, so that you'll not profile me, because I hate bein' picked at and through by people I don't know all too well, company excluded, D." He smiled. "Drinks? Or anything before we start?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"Alright then." She grabbed a Dr. Pepper out of the mini fridge behind her. Popping the top and taking one swallow, she smiled. Blowing out her breath, she smiled and put up a screen so that the team could see it. "Okay." She closed her eyes.

"Ell-Tee?" Derek asked. She smiled.

"Its alright D." She said. Sarra smiled. She played the tape for them and started to explain the Power Ranger history. Half way through Derek got angry.

"Ell-Tee!" "Oh...Darlin'." She smiled.

"I'm good...dear." She broke her voice, but there was a smile. Sarra smiled and started to finish. Finishing the story, she sat at her desk, and put her head down, forhead first, on the dark mahogany wood. "Any questions?" She asked, as she brought her head up. She looked over at the blonde, the woman with the curly hair and glasses.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Penelope Garcia." Sarra smiled.

"What do you have, Penelope, to ask of me?" She asked.

"You said that the Rangers had saved you, but most of them hadn't trusted you right off the bat? Why is that?" She asked softly.

Sarra sighed. "Because I was a Ranger of the United Alliance of Evil, or the UAE, under King Mondo's rule. Don't be phazed by his apperance. He is a Monster of high understanding. He got his man, to do this to me." She showed her metal arm. "I also made the Rangers pull their hand and put at risk to the temporary Gold Ranger, the former Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, my husband, at a terrible cost to his own life." Her hands shook as she tried to maintain composure.

"Ell-Tee..." Derek came and gave her a hug. She accepted it and dried her eyes.

"Thank ye." Sarra muttered that and got him to let her go. Sarra smiled as she sighed. "This is who I am. This is what I do to help people." "Please, just be understanding, of what I do." "Thank you." "I have rooms for you at the local Raddison under Torrens-Lee to keep the media away from yas all. I will call ahead to let them know we're coming." She said as she got up.

Feeling wobbly, she nearly buckled under her body. "Ell-Tee..." Derek came to her side. She licked her lips and sighed.

"I'm fine." Sarra muttered.

"Like Hell Ell-Tee." Sarra smiled. She closed her eyes. He helped her to the couch, as the SSA's cleared one. It was the grey one and she smiled. Sarra got up after several hours later. There was no one at the house except SSA Derek Morgan and their technical analyst Penelope Garcia. "C-r-a-p." She spelled out as she got up. Derek chuckled. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Making a funny face, she got up, and put her glasses on. "Why did you two stay?" She asked, concerned.

"Worried about you Ell-Tee. And Garcia wanted to tell you something before she left." Penelope stared at Derek.

"I was going to get to that Gorgeous." He chuckled.

"Sorry Baby Girl." He said reproachfully. Sarra smiled.

"What's up Penelope?" She asked. Garcia smiled.

"I wanted to say that I really admire what you've been through, and how you manage to keep from going nuts. And I think the Silver Zeo Ranger, AKA you, kick serious ass." Sarra smiled and gave a half bow.

"Thank ye darlin'." "That is high compliments indeed." She said with a grin.

Sarra streached for a couple of minutes. "How long was I out, D?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Four hours." She swore.

"Holy Crap." "Sorry boys and girls." She muttered and rolled her head from side to side to get the kinks out of her neck. After the cracks disappated, Sarra smiled as her Blackberry went off. "Good Grief!" She said. Garcia chuckled.

Sarra sighed and answered it. "Torrens here." She said. Listening, she finally moaned. "Awe MAN!" Sarra smiled as Derek Morgan gave her a drink of herbal tea. "..." She waited. "God!" She muttered. "Goddess!" "Alright. Thanks Tommy..." She smiled. "I'll be fine Old Man." She chuckled after an answer. "I'm going to be just fine. I'm nothing if not stubborn." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled. Then frowned. "Big Tom, calm down, I'm not alone old man. Not really." "I've got the B.A.U.'s top people here. I'll be fine." "Big Tom...If I have to make sure that Haley and Kira sit on your head your stayin' home." Derek chuckled.

Sarra sighed after a few minutes. "This better not be a practical joke Big Tom..." She muttered. There was a negatory on that. "Damn." "If I need to I can call the Astros, they are still not far away from the last time I talked to them Big Tom, last week. Andros said he'd be here if necessary to save my ass." There was soft chuckling on the other end. "Okay Big Tom. I'll be fine." "Sheesh!" "Shouldn't have to go chasing after a woman almost twice your age, young 'un." "I'll be fine old man." "Yeah, I'll keep in touch." He smiled. "Love you Silver, you know that." She smiled. "You to Big Tom. You too." "Take care." "I'll do my best to stay in one peice. You do the same, Old Man." He chuckled and called her Lady Silver just to make her eyes roll."Fearless Leader..." She muttered and he laughed.

"Alright Big Bro, take care." He smiled.

"You too Big Sister." She rolled her eyes again.

"Oliver..." She groused and he chuckled. "Love ya. Take care." She whispered and sighed as she shut off her 'Berry.

"Oliver..." She muttered and rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Hell's Bells." She muttered. Derek smiled at her.

"That looked like some joyous news." She rolled her eyes.

"D..." She sighed again. "Tommy wanted to tell me that there is another Evil with a big captial E is coming into town." "Crap." She hit the edge of her maghogany desk with her steel toed boots. "God damn." Sighing, she then brought out her communicator for the Astro Rangers.

"Andros, Andros come in, this is Sarra. Andros?" There was a scratching noise on the other end of the line. Then she tried the Lost Galaxy Rangers. "Leo?" "Mike, Karone anyone there?" She called. "Hell's Bells." "Answer me?" There was more static, and she mutterd again. "Hell's Bells." "Grayson? Carter Grayson Lad..." She waited. There was an answer.

"Silver this is Red Rescue. How can I be of service?" She heard him ask. She sighed in relief.

"Dear, we have major probs. You ain't going to believe it Laddie buck, but we got Vampira sized problems. Uh, she went on her own and now she's as powerful as Queen Bansheera was and almost just as pissed and she is coming to Angel Grove. We need your help." "There is no active team and I don't want to put Big Tom at risk, you know that. Can you come and save our butts? Again?" He chuckled.

"Please Red?" "I've got a sevearly big case here, I've had to call in the Feebs to help me with it." "I can't be dealing with a psychotic Vampire woman on the loose." He stopped laughing.

"Alright Silver we'll be there ASAP." He said.

"Thanks Red." "Make sure that Ryan knows to come too eh lad?" She asked. There was an affirmative answer on that one. Sarra smiled and hit the 'end' button on her cell and dropped to the grey couch again. She sighed.

Derek looked at her. "Baby girl you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aye laddy buck. Just fine, now." She said. "Just need some quality sleep, and some food, and we'll go from there. Alright. You two are welcome to stay or go back. I can see to myself."

Derek smiled. "I think we'll go dear." "If you need us?" She smiled.

"Y'all be the first to know." She said honestly. Sarra smiled as she saw the two to the door, and accepted Penelope's hug with a surprised smile and Derek's with a gentle one. "Thanks you two. Get some sleep." She said. They nodded.

When they got into the lone SUV Derek sighed and hit the wheel with the side of his hand. "Damn it." "I was hoping she wouldn't see action, well, any more action than this anyway."

Penelope looked at him. "Why?" She asked.

"This evil being stuff reminds her all too damn well that she was once evil. And it tears her apart." "She's a good soul, Garcia, and it drives me nuts that she cannot have any peace of her own."

Penelope Garcia sighed. "Damn then." He nodded.

Sarra smiled as she slept. Waking up alone, she smiled again. She was happy. Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes and her arm reacted in pain. She cursed and held back the pain. Collapsing she moaned out one word. One name. "...Jason..." She whispered. "...Jason...come to me tonight...let me sleep without the dreams...that I dream of every night every day and it is you...bleedin' in me arms." "Darlin'...give me the peace I seek." She closed her eyes. "Darlin..." She sobbed in her arms.

Time went away with her and there was another death. She felt so defeated. Sarra sighed. She closed her eyes. Then, she felt Derek's hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Lieutenant?" She heard Dr. Reid ask.

She looked over at him. "What is it Reid?" She asked.

"You may find it comforting to know that she wasn't targeted because of you, Lieutenant. Random." Sarra sighed.

"Yes." "Thank you Reid." "I just...hate...this." He smiled. She nodded. She shuddered. He nodded.

"I can understand that Lieutenant." She smiled.

"Please, SSA Reid, call me Sarra." He smiled.

"Call me Spencer." He said.

She smiled. "Spencer." She said. She saw him tear off into a complicated scientific ramble. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Spencer?" "English please bro." She said pleadingly.

He chuckled. "Alright." He translated. She sighed in relief.

Derek smiled and chuffed a laugh.

"Sorry I've got a couple of friends that tend to do some science babble, just like this one." She said with a grin, even though it was sad. Derek touched her shoulder. "If I ever had you, Justin _and_ Billy...oh god. We'd be in trouble." He cocked his eyebrow. She laughed.

"Justin Stewart. Billy, William Cranston." Spencer's jaw dropped. She shook her head and laughed.

"Who were they?" He asked about the Ranger colours.

Sarra chuckled. "Billy was the first blue Ranger that worked with my husband Jason at the time." "Justin, Blue Ranger with Tommy. Turbo Rangers." Sarra smiled.

David Rossi looked at her. "How far does this superhero business go?" She chuckled.

"Beyond space. Beyond time." She muttered. The team dropped their jaws. "There are other worlds out there, not just Aquitar and not just Triforia with Rangers, people." "If you wrapped the world with how many Rangers there are, you'd over lap the Earth at least twenty thousand times." Sarra smiled. She opened her eyes and smiled. Then she recieved a call from her communicator. "Silver Zeo here. Go." She said sharply.

"Silver Zeo, This is Red Rescue." She smiled.

"Ah. How far?" She asked.

He smiled. "Um hour out of town, you should see the Hemi, soon."

"Kay get to my house." She gave directions.

"On it. Thanks Silver." She smiled.

"Don't get cocky Gray." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Sarra. Comin' in soon." She smiled.

"Give that girl of yours a hug for me." "Tell Dana I hope that it won't be too bad. I'll be there to assist." She said with a smile. She then sighed as he signed off. Turning off her Blackberry she sighed. Then she opened her eyes and sank into darkness. Derek caught her.

"Lieutenant!" David Rossi and Emily Prentiss said. Hotch came to her side.

"Sorry... this no link...business...but I don't...wanna...'cause problems to or for anyone..." "No more...pain!" She said. She sank into Derek's arms. "Oh..." He got her in his arms. Reid sighed, as he brushed back his fairly long hair. He'd grown it again. She smiled as she snuggled in Derek's arms.

"My home...please...the Hemi yellow Hemi will be there. Need to greet our guests." She said as she rolled back. Slowly getting up, Derek helped her stand.

"Sarra." She smiled.

"I'm fine boys." She saw Derek come to her side.

"Sure you are baby Girl." She chuckled and punched his shoulder. He winced.

"I can still whip you lad." She murmered. He winced.

Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes. Sarra smiled as she opened her body and stood to the ground. Derek steadied her. "Get me home, Derek. Please." He nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." Sarra smiled

"Good." "Y'all keep workin' please?" "But also get some rest after. I need some rest and meet with the team from Mariner Bay, I'll be fine after that." She said. She smiled as she closed her eyes after she got inside the SUV that Derek drove. He drove her home. "Thanks Bro." He smiled as he pulled up to her driveway.

"Thought you were sleepin' Lady." She chuckled.

"Only half sleep these days anymore dear one, cannot afford too much, or I may never wake up again." She said, in almost a whisper. She closed her eyes. Then opened them again when Derek tried to touch her.

"No bro." "No go." She said and shook her head. She opened the SUV's door.

"Sorry dear." She said as she looked back at him her dark blue eyes shining back at him. "No dear." She said. "Sorry bro." She shut the door quickly and ran up the steps. Derek tried to say something as she hit the door with her key.

"Sarra!" She shook her head.

"NO. Only way to save...you...from me." "Keep you away...dear one, Please!" She shut the door behind her. Then locked it and shook as she reached the floor of her home. Sarra opened her eyes, and sighed. 'Gotta keep control, only thing that will do that...' She winced and went for her liquor cabinet.

Pulling out rum and cola, she pulled a fancy glass and put two icecubes out. She then sighed as she opened her eyes when the glass hit her forhead. Drinking one, and then one more and then switching to water and coffee, she then answered the door to the Lightspeed Rescue team. Sarra smiled as they came and she gave them all a hug. "Rooms are upstairs, and get some sleep, she'll attack in a couple of days and I'll need you sharp." She said. They nodded.

Ryan Mitchell came to her. "Ry." She acknowledged.

"How much sleep?" She heard him ask.

"Lost or gained bro?" She asked, as she looked at him, from when she turned and leaned against the kitchen's dark granite countertop."..." "Sarra..." She shook her head.

"Never." "Never." She said.

She sighed. Sarra felt tired. "Sarra." She shook her head. She smiled.

"No Ryan." She said and walked away. She went back to her mahogany desk. She sighed, as she written stuff for her cases, and then for her current story that she was working on. Then, she collapsed into darkness. There was a knock on her door and she didn't even hear that. Then the door opened and a concerned voice came to her side and carried her to her bed.

There was blessed darkness for her when she was asleep, or what SSA Derek Morgan would call unconciousness, not sleep. She was tired, he could tell. He loved her. Well, cared for her well being, at anyrate. When she woke, four hours later, her dark blue eyes went deep trying to focus.

"Whose there?" She whispered, hoarsely.

"Derek." He answered to her moan.

"Oh God..." She muttered. "Get away..." He shook his head. She felt better, and pushed away his strong body that had come to her side. "No...D..." "Glasses?" He handed them to her.

"Thanks. "What's happened since?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing Darlin'." She smiled.

"Don't." "Please." "If anything happened to yas...I'd..." "No." She said and got up.

"Sarra..." He said reproachfully.

"No...dear." "Ain't gonna happen." She said with a freaky grin. Her moonstone teardrop earrings shook furiously.

"Uhhuh." She said. "No way." She told him. She pushed him. "No dear." She told him.

"Your being stubborn." She smiled.

"Of course I am. This is the only way you'll be safe. From me." "I am poison dear. That's why Mondo chose me in the first place." She walked away and pulled on her dark grey leather jacket with the small stars done in bejewelled stamps on her jacket back, onto her shoulders, and found her gloves.

"No dear one." She told him and went back to her office. Staring at her paperwork, she sighed. She then looked at the area of where the other bodies were being found. "Hell's bells..." "Harry I'm outta my depth..." She muttered. She was exhausted. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She could call the Faeries up but they'd probably make a very bad deal with the idiot that she was trying to track down. She sighed. Sarra then closed her eyes and sighed. There was a knock at her door and she steeled herself for the fight she knew that was going to come. "COME." She called. It was Dana Mitchell, the Pink Rescue Ranger. "Dana." She breathed out a breath of calm.

"What can I do for you?" She asked her good friend. Sarra smiled as she rolled her eyes as her friend took her seat and looked at her old friend.

"Are you being crazy?" Was the question. She smiled.

"Maybe." She said. "Maybe it was what I was meant to do in the first place. Die." Dana sighed.

"Sarra dear...no one wanted you to die." Sarra chuckled darkly.

"Really, then as the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger what she wanted to do with me when she found out that I did something to her best Bro in all the world." Sarra said with a sigh and a crazy grin.

Dana sighed. "You'll make yourself crazy with all the what ifs Sarra." She said as Sarra gave her a kamakaze grin, Dana winced. "Don't you think I've done that already?" She asked. Dana winced again. "God Damn it Sarra..."

Sarra smiled. "Yeah. I know."

Sarra was tired of having to justify how she felt and how she needed to do her work to others. "Lets get some work done. Vampira was seen outside of the city..." She pulled her map of Angel Grove from her wall of corkboards. There was a red circle. "Here." She said. Dana nodded as the others came inside. Kelsey and Chad looked at the map, as did Carter. Ryan just stared at Sarra. "So this is what I have. Ten sightings all around this area, all within the last four days." "Now, what will you do?" She asked. Carter smiled. "Take care of her, hopefully more successfully than Trakeena." He said. Sarra smiled. "Use what ever you need to do to get the job done, lads and Lassies, I am going back to bed for some more sleep then get together with the BAU's." She said.

They smiled. She smiled too, and then sighed as she opened her eyes and had fell over backwards when Ryan caught her, she blushed. "Damn Not good. Sorry kids." "Get to work, I'll be sleeping, order what ever you want. There's money on the counter, just make sure there's enough for me later, eh?" She asked. The teens nodded. "I'm for sleep." She said with a smile. They nodded.

"Good rest Sarra." Carter said quietly.

She smiled. "Feverantly, Carter, Feverantly." She whispered. She smiled and went upstairs. Ryan looked pensive as they made a plan and gotten food sorted out. She slept through it all, and then woke two hours later, screaming down the house. Ryan went upstairs and stopped at her bedroom door. It was open slightly, and he could hear her crying. 'Sarra...' He thought. She was shaking, and tired, ever so tired. She felt someone outside her room. "Come.." She sounded heart broken. Ryan came in.

"Sarra..." "Ell-Tee?" She smiled.

"Ry..." She whispered. "I need to..."She collapsed again.

"Sarra." Ryan said with worry. She shook her head.

"Na Ry...not you dearie.." "The one I lost...is the one I loved...I cannot have you too...Na...you are meant...for another..""I just need to have some peace." She said and closed her eyes and drifted off again.

She felt better in the morning. She smiled as she opened her eyes and smelt coffee. She wrapped up in her robe, and made sure she was decent before she went downstairs. She then had a cup of coffee.

Not noticing the body next to her, she looked at the windows, and enjoyed the sun coming from the hills. She smiled as she drank her coffee, she felt a hand coming close to her. "Don't..." "Please." She said as she turned away. She smiled as she opened her eyes. She looked at the person, beside her. "Ry...I..." He smiled.

"Alright." He told her. She smiled.

"Thank you," She murmured.

He smiled "We'll get you sorted out yet, Silver Lady." She grinned and punched his arm. He winced. "Silver..." She chuckled.

"Whose callin' who Silver Lady eh Titanium Boy?" He chuckled. She chuckled. Sarra smiled as she drank her coffee. He looked at her. "Sarra..." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She said in annoying way. He chuckled again.

"You okay?" She smiled. "Have been worse Laddy, no problems." He smiled. Closing her dark blue green eyes, she smiled behind her coffee mug. He sighed.

"Eh, no stress youngun, it could be alot worse." He smiled.

"Old woman..." She chuckled.

"I feel very old lad, and today...I just" She shook her head. "Canna think like this, because I loved and I lost and I should know that I should love more...but..." She collapsed against the granite kitchen counter top. He cursed as she felt her arm cracking under the stress and her heart giving out, and her mug cracking. 'At least it wasn't my favorite one.' She thought.

He smiled as he caught her. "Silver..." She smiled in pain. "Silver!" She didn't cry out in pain because her head was exploding with it and she didn't want to wake the household. Ryan was doing a better job of it. "DANA!" He cried up the stairs as he heard feet coming down in a rush. It was his sister with her med kit. "No...!" He moaned quietly.

"Easy Ryan." "Here, her phone, call the B.A.U. and Tommy. Now! I'll help her." He called.

"Sarra! Okay." Sarra smiled as she felt Dana looking after her.

Sarra felt her heart breaking. "Tired." She whispered.

Dana smiled. "Hold on old woman..." She smiled.

"Trying..." She then felt being attacked. "NO!" She half screamed. She ached. Her head pounded. She then felt someone near her.

"Special Agent Derek Morgan from the B.A.U. along with Special Agent Hotchner and Tommy are coming." Her heart ached. He put her head in his lap.

"Thirsty..." She whispered and Dana got her water to drink Carter Grayson made it down and the other three were still fast asleep. Sarra ached. "Do not...do anymore...Dana. Please..."

Dana shook her head. "I won't let you die..." She smiled.

"I was meant to be...dead a long time ago...kid." She said.

Her arm was healed, but her heart, was having a hard time processing the blood through her system. Ryan brushed the sweat from her forhead. He smiled and then he tried to bond. "NO...youngun...no..." She stopped him. There was a light in the room as Tommy came in.

"Sarra..." He got to her side.

"Big Tom...I'm sorry..." "So sorry dear..." He smiled. She touched his face with her good hand. "Ah...O..." "Please...understand..." "I..." "I...need to go...I love you...always...have, heart brother, Please...forgive me..." He smiled.

"Nothing to forgive Silver." She smiled.

"You lost your brother because of me." "Because I wasn't strong enough to take HIM out..." She touched her hand to her heart. "Tell..." "...Trey..." "I'm sorry..." She said. Tommy smiled sadly.

"You aren't going anywhere." She smiled. "Biggest...failure this...case..." "D..." "Finish it..."

He smiled. "Sweetness, you are surviving...you are strong enough..." She shook her blood red face.

"Tired..." "Not strong enough." "Not anymore not for a long long time..." She whispered. "Hotch.." He looked at her.

"Sarra..." She smiled. "You've done wonders...good job. Keep saving lives dear...for us..." He smiled.

"Always will." She looked back at Tommy.

"Big Tom, I need you to contact my people list..." He nodded.

"Yes Sarra. But...I want you alive." "I need you to live."

She smiled. "You are the link to Jason to the team not meah youngun...they loved you not me..." "So its not going to hurt as much..." "Never a bad thing like that though..." She whispered.

Her eyes closed for a brief few seconds. He gathered her in his arms. "Sarra!" She smiled.

"Big Tom...I...love you..." She said. He touched her hair.

"Sarra..." "Sarra!" She breathed shallowly.

She licked her dry lips. "I see the darkness...there is no light...yet...If I could see the light...Heaven waits for me there..." "If I could see them again...See him...and Jialla...my loves..." "Husband...daughter..." "Sleep..." "My sleep..Lost without them..." She muttered. She touched Tommy's face again.

"No cryin' eh O...?" "You've done so much more for meah, darlin'..." "My only regret not seein' all my friends before I go..." "And not finishing my case..." She said. She closed her eyes. "I love you, all of you..." "Ya'll hold a piece of my heart, and my soul. Fight for me for our beliefs...Please..." "Dear ones I love you all..." She said. Ryan took her in his arms. "Sarra..." She smiled. "Easy Titanium...you'll love someone better than meah." He shook his head.

"There is no more greater regret than losing you dear one." He said. She moaned.

"This twisted soul? Ha." She said. He smiled.

"No more twisted than mine." She chuckled.

"I've got you beat young un..." She said with a smile.

Then she felt being attacked. "Sarra...?" Tommy asked.

Sarra smiled. "Easy...Hang..." "Tough..." "Heaven's Bells..." "Blast it! Oathbreaker bastard!" She cursed. "Oathbreaker...is coming here! Get ye all clear..." She used her power and got everyone, including the other three sleeping Rangers out of bed with a blast of energy. Even though they weren't sleeping when that happend. Tommy went for her house.

"NO!" He screamed as he tried to get there. The Special FBI Agents tried to hold him back.

"There's nothing more we can do!" Derek screamed in his ear.

"NO!" "I must! I PROMISED HIM!" He screamed.

"SARRA!" Tommy cried out as he tried to reach the house before the Oathbreaker did. He knocked Derek Morgan down and wrestled away from Hotchner and got to the house just before the shield came down. "NO!" "NO!" "Sarra!" He screamed as he got to her as she stood, barely strong enough to hold onto her staff.

"Tommy!" "Get outta here!" He shook his head.

"No." He told her as the wind picked up with gusto. She smiled, sadly.

"Always willing to go into Hell with me...aren't you?" She whispered.

He touched her face. "I promised. I keep my promises..." She smiled, with tears behind her eyes.

"O..." "I promised too...to make sure you weren't next." "Remember?" She asked softly. She touched his face, kissed him once, then touched his communicator watch and touched the teleportation button.

"I release you from your promises O..." She whispered as she did.

She held her staff at the ready and smiled. "Here we go." She looked at the Oathbreaker. "Defiler! Desecrater! Destruction bringer!" "I am PAIN! I give more than I recieve! I kill when necessary, only when necessary, and you're death..." "Must be..."She whispered. She smiled evilly, darkly. "Destruction's my middle name...not yours." She said. She smiled evilly. Then she used her Power.

"SARRA!" Tommy kept calling as she used her Power, as it entered their sight, from the house, and exposed them to her Power. She smiled as she did one last huge flash. "I Love you all..." She said for a final time. The Oathbreaker howled in pain and then dusted. Sarra collapsed into unconciousness pain. Tommy eventually pulled away from Derek's grip as he did he punched the Agent with his fist into Derek's face. He ran into the house.

"Sarra!" He got to her. "Sarra.." "Oh...Sarra...I love you..." He murmured into her ear. He held her and then rocked her in his arms. "We need to get her to the hospital now!" He said with fear and frustration in his voice. She smiled in her pain.

"I..." She started to whisper. "...Its okay...Oliver...I love you..." "I love you all.." He held her.

"Sarra!" "Bus is coming sweetheart...hold on..." She smiled.

"Not this time beloved..." She said softly. Tommy took her up in his arms.

"Sarra...Not going to let you go!" He cried. Grinning, she touched his face with her good hand that was now covered in her blood.

"Sarra..." "I love you..." She smiled.

"I've always...known..." "Tommy..""You've helped me live...longer than I've ever expected to O." "You're such a fine young man..." "You will do well, Shadow." "Always." He shook his spiky head.

"Sarra..." "Please..." He begged. She smiled.

"I need to sleep..." "To see Jason and Jiallia again...I will..." "Be at Peace..." She said.

He touched her face. "We need you Silver...it'll kill us to lose you..."

She grinned. "This Eagle...flies." "Finds peace...love...sleep..." "Ya'll do the same Shadow, but live for us...I have no doubt." She touched his face. "I love you...all.." Her Power flashed. She smiled. Her arms turned into little goose bumps.

"Sarra!" He cried to her. "Sarra...please darling...don't make me lose you too..." She smiled.

"Ah...am touched dear one, but ya...can move on...ya have done so. You've done the team so proud, running one your own, doin' the teacher thing, Billy would be so proud of you." "I know Ah am..." He held her.

"Sarra...please don't go..." She licked her lips.

"Too tired to stay awake, dear..." "I love you..." He cried tears of pain and tears of frustration and of love.

"Sarra...I love you." She smiled softly.

"Always love you too, O..." She said as she wiped away his tears. He smiled and took her good hand in his.

"Sarra..." He held her wound with his other.

"Shadow..." She whispered.

The EMT's came and got her and Tommy inside and to the hospital. Several hours later the B.A.U.'s and the Rescue Ranger team came and waited at the hospital. Tommy was still covered in her blood, and his head was in his hands. "Sarra..." The echo of his voice pierced the ears of the nurses of the ER and they all made sure that he was the first to know what was going on.

Sarra smiled; in her dreaming as she was under with the anestetic. Sarra then woke after the operation, with her head not ringing from pain. There was a moving of a body, and she looked over and swore when she couldn't see. There was a movement, and her glasses were handed to her. She pulled them on. "..." She saw a face, and spiky hair.

"Big Tom..." He smiled.

"Silver..." She smiled. She touched his face.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"You should've let me go dear. I won't be a burden to yas...that way anymore.." She said.

Flushing red, she smiled. "O..." He smiled.

"Please." She smiled, and then touched her bed beside her as she got one of the double ones. He sat down.

Smiling, she took her hand and held his within her own, "I love you." He said.

She grinned. "I love you too, Big Tom..." He chuckled. He kissed her. She smiled. "You went through the fire for me Big Tom, again...I..." "Wish you wouldn't." he smiled.

"Tough." She smiled. She closed her eyes. "Darlin'...how did Gray do with his catch?" She asked. He smiled. "They are still going at it, they are going to have to bring out the Rescue Zord." Tommy said. She bolted up out of bed. "Still?" She said in shock. "Sarra." He told her and pushed her back down.

"Ayah..." She exclaimed softly. "Never meant for Gray to have to deal with his own problems...hope he'll forgive meah..." He smiled. "He's saying that there is nothing for you to forgive you for dear. He still cares about you. Its alright." She smiled. "Good." She whispered. She touched his soft face. "O..I..." "Never meant for you to be dealing with meah..I always wished that...I could tell you that I wish he was here..." "He was home..." Tommy smiled. She smiled with tears behind her eyes.

He touched her face and dried the tears behind them. "Sarra..." "I...know, dear. He was the heart to us all..." He said and she nodded. She felt his kiss on her forhead and lips. "...Tomm...y..." He smiled. She saw a light come from behind him. "Tomm..." He looked behind him. He pulled away from her to see who it was. It was Jason. "Jase..." "Bro..." They said, at the same time. He smiled.

"The Heavens have granted you this boon, dear one. Us home.." Jiallia came to her. "Momma..." Sarra teared and held her husband and daughter.

"For how long?" She whispered. Tommy stood back. Jason smiled.

"Forever...hang on..." He pulled Tommy aside. "Bro...I" Tommy shook his head.

"This is right, you are right, more right for her than me. Take care of her Bro." He shook his head.

"We want you too. Please Bro." Tommy looked at them and his heart ached for Sarra. He wanted to be with her too. "If it won't make it too weird for Jialla or you...or Sarra..." "Then...yes." Sarra smiled, her tears over flowed and her two men calmed her down again and got her home again.

The B.A.U. were interested as well as the Ranger team to find out what happened and Jason told them. Sarra relaxed in Tommy's arms and held her little girl close.

Derek pulled Jason aside. "You okay with this?" He asked softly.

Jason nodded. "Yes." "He's my brother, practically, except blood. So, why not?" "He's fought and almost died and worked for what we all worked for, peace." "He deserves a break. As do we all." He nodded.

"Fair enough." Derek said. "If either of you hurts her though...your mine."Jason grinned.

"If the Rangers don't finish us off first." Jason amended. Derek chuckled. "Good." He said. Sarra stirred.

"MMmnnn...D...quit threatening him." She said. He smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Alright Lady." She grinned. He smiled

"Kay kids..." "Go away?" She asked. He chuckled. Jialla woke up. "Momma?" She smiled.

"Yes baby?" She whispered.

"I should go to bed..." She nodded.

"Go on then." She smiled. The rest left, and it was just her Tommy and Jason. She kissed them both. "Boys.." She smiled as she said that and they got her resting after other things.

They had the huge King sized bed and they fit all three of them in there just fine. She slept for the first time in a long time. She smiled in her dreams. Jason held her Tommy had her other side. She slept for the first time in a decade. No bad dreams. Peace. Peace for the first time in a long time. Hopefully forever.

The End


End file.
